


[Cover Art] for "In Memoriam" by Strangegibbon

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "In Memoriam" by Strangegibbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangegibbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegibbon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418961) by [strangegibbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegibbon/pseuds/strangegibbon). 



One of the first Post-Reichenbach fics I read back in the day, and one which has perfect voices and a perfect villain. In my trawling A03 to find fiction to fill the nasty hole left by the Series Three which didn't satisfy, I went back to find it. It deserved a proper cover so I could store it on my Kobo to read again when I feel like it.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/CzU5OrjdfOVxTZ34ie13ZdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
